Enchante
by Mademoiselle Bea
Summary: The Yule Ball is approaching and this year it's a masquerade. The catch? You have to take a compatibility test and two unlikely people end up going together. A story of love and mystery.


Christmas was approaching, Hogwarts was covered in a layer of snow and icicles were hanging from every tree. Except for the Whomping Willow of course because it would violently shake them off which was proving to be a problem for Madam Pomfrey as it had already hit a number of students.

On the afternoon just 3 days before Christmas, Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room cursing the paper in her hands, "Merlin, why do we even have to answer this? Does Dumbledore think that we can't all get by and just ASK someone to the stupid ball?" asked Hermione in frustration. Dumbledore had announced the week before that this year for the Yule Ball they would be giving out test sheets to find their "perfect match" for the ball. There was just one catch, the ball would be a masquerade so they wouldn't be able to see who they were paired up with. Hermione had been putting off answering the test but now, with only 3 days left she gave in and started to answer it. "Ha! 'How would you describe your academic standing?' What the bloody hell?" as usual though, no one was really listening, Harry just piped in and said "Well it's your fault, only doing the ruddy thing now. HEY!" a book had just hit his head.

Draco Malfoy sat on the emerald green couch in the Slytherin common room. He was holding his own copy of the compatibility test and he too, had been putting it off. He was in a bad mood for his friends had left for Hogsmeade and Professor Snape hadn't let him because "Don't you have that test for the ball Mr. Malfoy?", so now he was just sulking and thinking about how much worse the school had gotten. "I mean, what if I'm paired with some filthy mudblood?" he shuddered at the thought. "Might as well get this damned thing over with" he thought, so he opened the parchment and began to answer.

_Greetings Ms. Granger!_

_We have scanned your answers and we have found you a match. He will be the one with a yellow rose, and to help him identify you, please wear a gold ribbon around your wrist. Enjoy the Yule Ball and please don't forget your mask._

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

_Greetings Mr. Malfoy_

_We have scanned you answers and we have found you a match. She will be the one with a gold ribbon around her wrist, and to help her identify you, please bring a yellow rose. Enjoy the Yule Ball and please don't forget your mask_

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

On the evening of December the 25th, everyone was busy getting ready for the Yule Ball, including Hermione. She had picked a lovely powder pink dress that showed her figure off nicely, and complimented her rosy complexion. She had tamed her hair into thicker and more manageable locks. She placed her glittering white eye mask on and as she put the final touch, her gold ribbon on her wrist, she couldn't help but feel pretty for the first time in her 5 years at Hogwarts.

Draco stood in front of the mirror as he hesitantly put his tie on. He didn't bother fixing his hair, what was the point anyway? Bloody ball was useless. As he put on his gold gilded black mask, he couldn't help but wonder who he had been matched up with, sighing, he left the room but not before grabbing the yellow rose on his dressing table.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall he jaw dropped. The house elves and teachers had really outdone themselves this time. Gigantic icicles hung magically from the ceiling as a million stars twinkled above them. They had dimmed the lights and was it really snowing? For a small snowflake has just passed her face. It was then that she realized that a greater part of the floor had been frozen and turned into a skating rink. Damn, Hemione thought, she couldn't skate to save her life. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of yellow. A lean and tall boy holding a yellow rose had begun to approach her. He was expensively dressed and when he finally reached her, he smelled sweet and musky. His ice blue/gray eyes looked down at her and he said "Lovely evening isn't it? May I say that you look exquisite.", Hermione blushed and looked up at him and she couldn't help but feel that he looked familiar. "Want to skate?" he asked, she sighed and said in a small voice "Oh, I'd love to, but I don't know how". She truly was sorry, because he was being such a gentleman and it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous. "That's okay, I can help you", without waiting for a response he brought her to the rink and the skates magically put themselves on their feet. She was about to protest but he'd already taken her hands and had started to skate across the ice.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Not only was she beautiful, but he could sense that she was smart and she had that sweet innocence he was so drawn to. Her hand was silky soft but he could feel her tenseness, he tried to relax her by putting his hands around her waist and guiding her through the ice. She froze at his touch, but only for a moment. She looked so calm and happy that Draco started to truly enjoy himself. He twirled her to face him and she looked so flushed and excited that he couldn't help but smile. He looked into her eyes, and they looked so familiar he just couldn't place who she was. She smelled sweet like candy and she was petite and slim. Draco didn't know why he hadn't noticed her before, I mean she had to be the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts.

They were so fixated on skating and each other that they didn't realize that they were about to hit the end of the rink. Hermione hit it first and fell forward into Draco's arms. She blushed so hard that Draco started to chuckle. She then realized that she was still clutching on to him so she tried to remove her hands but he held her to him saying "Don't move", he then brushed a curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He then got her hands and brought her away from the rink to a table. "So, who are you love? I know you look familiar but I really can't place it", he tried to take off her mask when she said "No! Don't do that. They're bewitched to stun whoever tries to take them off while still at the ball". He stopped and and asked "Well, nevermind that, but what about a name? I can't leave not knowing your name Mine's D-" "DON'T" "Why not?" "I'd rather it be a mystery". She then realized that it was horribly late "Merlin! Is that the time? I have to go, we have school tomorrow! This evening has been wonderful, and I have you to thank for that. Goodbye!", she got up to leave but before she could leave he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, he then brought up her chin and kissed her. She was startled, but it felt so right that she brought up her arms to his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was sweet and both could feel the cliched feeling of "fireworks". When they both let go, they just looked into each other's eyes and Hermione had to muster all her willpower to take her arms off, but before running off she gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving Draco breathless and alone.

Draco couldn't sleep that night. Everytime he closed his eyes he would remember her face and how she blushed and that kiss. The same question repeated in his head: Who was she? He tried to think of all the girls in Hogwarts who fit her description. None seemed right, it wasn't pug-faced Parkinson, nor was it either of the Patils, who was this girl?

Hermione ran and ran until she reached her room. She then plopped on her head and replayed that kiss again and again in her mind. It was so perfect, if only she knew who he was. She grabbed her yearbook from her 4th year and scanned all the faces but practically 1/3 of Hogwarts boys were blond. How the hell would she find the one that took her breath away? It was in this sleepless state that a song from a popular muggle singer came to mind:

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must've been the way you kissed me._

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there,_

_it must've been the way, today was a fairytale_

Hermione finally fell asleep and got the song out of her head, if only she could say the same about him.

The next morning Hermione woke up late. "Damn! Snape is going to kill me!" she thought, she hastily put on her uniform and grabbed her book bag. She ran all the way down to the dungeons but she was still late. "Ah, Miss Granger, thank you so much for gracing us with your presence. 10 points from Gryffindor. Now, sit" Snape sneered at her. She reluctantly took her seat beside Ron and Harry who were obviously trying not to laugh. "Had fun did we?" Harry asked in between snickers, "Too much I reckon" piped in Ron. "Oh shut up Ronald" said Hermione rolling her eyes. She was getting her Potions book when she heard the door slam, she looked up and snorted, Malfoy was even later than her, and he looked dead tired. Snape ignored him and instead kept writing about antidotes on the board, Hermione rolled her eyes again, of course Malfoy wouldn't be punished, slick git.

When class ended Hermione got up and was rushing to the door when she accidentally hit Malfoy, "Watch it Mud-" he stopped short and she lifted her head from picking up her books to ask why he didn't complete his insult when she noticed he was staring at her wrist.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes, stupid mudblood Granger had hit hom and he was going to tell her off until he saw the gold ribbon. Holy hell, had the world gone mad? His "perfect, most beautiful girl at Hogwarts", the girl he had kissed was GRANGER? Damn that was messed up, Draco thought, yet he had this off feeling of liking the fact that it was Granger. It was then that it him, oh bloody fuck, did he fancy her? Had he lost his mind? Only one way to find out, as she looked up he leaned down and kissed her. And oh Merlin, it was better than the first time. He ran his fingers through her hair and he was sure she'd push him away but to his surprise she only deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

Hermione thought she's gone round the twist. Here she was, in the middle of the hallway, snogging Draco Malfoy. So he was her mystery date, big deal, the only thing on her mind was how good his lips felt on hers. When she finally let go, she looked up into those gorgeous eyes and sighed, she then leaned her head down onto his chest. Draco hugged her to him and he leaned down to whisper into her ear "I know this is really awkward, hell, even I can't believe it, but would you want to maybe go out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" she looked up, blushed and said "Of course, I still can't believe it was you though. I guess opposites do attract" they both laughed and Draco leaned down again "We're not that different really, and I know this is a bad time, but we're both 10 minutes late love". Hermione looked down at her watch and cursed, she quickly said bye to him and as she turned the corner she stole one last glimpse of his retreating figure. Damn, she was late for 2 classes today, a personal record, but she smiled as she realized that it was worth it. She then ran off to catch her Arithmancy class.


End file.
